Problem: Rewrite ${\dfrac{8^{10}}{8^{7}}}$ in the form ${8^n}$.
Solution: ${ \dfrac{8^{10}}{8^{7}} = 8^{10-7}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{8^{10}}{8^{7}}} = 8^{3}} $